


From which we'll rise

by sabaku (Chiyaku)



Category: Naruto
Genre: Affairs, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Desire, Drama, F/M, Falling In Love, Family Drama, M/M, Multi, Rimming, Romance, Soul Bond, Yaoi, mastubation
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-23 14:26:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9661259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chiyaku/pseuds/sabaku
Summary: [QUESTA STORIA E' UNA TRADUZIONE, IL LINK E' ALL'INTERNO]Certe scelte possono condurre ad anni di rimpianti. Così come non si può rimproverare Naruto di essere stato troppo ingenuo, Sasuke non può essere accusato per non averci provato con più decisione. Ma certi legami non possono essere ignorati e non è mai troppo tardi per rendersi conto di quello che c'è sempre stato.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [From Which We'll Rise](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2617958) by [UchihanoChidori](https://archiveofourown.org/users/UchihanoChidori/pseuds/UchihanoChidori). 



> Angolo di sabaku
> 
> Eccoci qui C: ho deciso di buttarmi in questa traduzione per il bene del fandom , che magnanima eh *wink wink*  
> Non so se avete aperto il link dell'autrice originale ma se l'avete fatto avrete visto che il capitolo 1 è molto più lungo ma io ho deciso di dividerlo perchè se no ci metterei anni a postare i capitoli.  
> La stessa storia la potete trovare anche sull'altro account che ho di efp, sotto il nome di Uchihanochidori1 ma ho deciso di postarla anche qui perchè..perchè sì, per ampliare (?) e perchè efp non mi piace più.  
> Comunque spero che la storia vi sia paciuta :3 andate a lasciare dei kudos anche all'autrice visto che il merito è suo e io sono solo un'intermediaria.  
> Cercherò di postare con regolarità, probabilmente i primi tre capitoli saranno molti ravvicinati perchè su efp li ho già messi ma poi saranno ogni 2 settimane, il sabato.  
> bye bye,  
> sabaku

Capitolo I

 

 

 

 

  
  
Sasuke guardò fuori dalla finestra della camera dell'ospedale. Seduto, da quella posizione poteva vedere il cielo limpido e le poche cime slanciate degli alberi. Il clima fuori era perfetto e tutto era tranquillo come non mai. Sembrava impossibile che solo qualche giorno prima il mondo fosse stato sull'orlo di una guerra infernale.  
  


Molti erano ancora in lutto e piangevano, lo sapeva. Stavano ancora costruendo il villaggio dopo un feroce attacco di Pain dell'Akatsuki, o così aveva sentito dire da Naruto. Tuttavia, quelle notizie non lo toccavano nel profondo. Non gli interessava un passato che non aveva vissuto in prima persona. 

Distolse lo sguardo dalla finestra e guardò più in basso dove, con la testa appoggiata sul materasso vicino alla sua gamba, Naruto dormiva profondamente. Lo stupido era tranquillo e rumoroso come sempre, constató Sasuke aggrottando le sopracciglia al ricordo di quando da bambini erano stati obbligati a dormire insieme.  

Era buffo come gli tornassero vividi in mente i giorni passati nel team 7 accanto a Naruto. Quei ricordi che aveva cercato di reprimere con violenza sembravano essere diventati una costante adesso che era tornato a Konoha. Mentre era via, li aveva ignorati a tutti i costi perché faceva male ricordare che aveva praticamente perso tutto ciò che aveva avuto. Gli ricordavano che era rimasto completamente solo. 

La mano destra di Naruto strinse la sua con forza nel sonno e il giovane russó un po' più forte, bofonchiando qualcosa. Addolcendo i lineamenti, Sasuke osservò il volto appisolato. 

Erano ricoverati in ospedale già da cinque giorni. Il danno che si erano fatti a vicenda era stato addirittura peggiore di quello che avrebbero potuto immaginare e sembrava che avrebbe richiesto ancora molto tempo prima che potessero evocare di nuovo il chakra o fare qualsiasi tipo di sforzo. Per lo meno Naruto sembrava riprendersi alla svelta e la maggior parte delle ferite sul viso si erano rimarginate ed erano quasi sparite. 

Sasuke sospirò profondamente e si concesse di stringere di rimando la mano a Naruto, delicatamente in modo da non svegliarlo. Come qualcuno potesse essere così ingenuamente semplice e complicato allo stesso tempo non lo capiva.   
Naruto gli afferrò la mano dimenticandosi che Sasuke era cosciente, dal momento che lo faceva sempre quando pensava che dormisse. Come in quel momento, si sarebbe seduto su una sedia a fianco del suo letto e gli avrebbe tenuto la mano finché non si fosse addormentato. 

Sasuke faceva finta di non accorgersene. A volte, si chiedeva se Naruto fosse a conoscenza degli interminabili minuti che trascorreva, seduto sulla stessa sedia rivolta però verso il letto dell'amico, semplicemente osservandolo. A quanto pareva entrambi facevano cose strane convinti che l'altro stesse dormendo.

Sasuke non era come lui - il contatto fisico non era un'opzione contemplata. Così si limitava a guardarlo. Ogni tanto, la sua mente si perdeva nei pensieri, altre volte era vuota come un foglio bianco. In momenti come quelli si sentiva sereno. Quando non si sentiva così si sentiva terrorizzato.  Altre volte era semplicemente... vuoto.

Perché Naruto era il suo unico amico e aveva rischiato di perderlo. Aveva quasi perso il suo unico legame e la sua sola possibilità di trovare qualcosa che somigliasse un po' alla pace nella sua vita. 

E ancora, nonostante gli strepitii di Naruto a proposito di amicizia, legami e dolore, l'amico era ancora lontano dalla sua portata.

Ciò era devastante per lui. Perché lui e Naruto non erano ancora allo stesso livello e probabilmente non lo sarebbero mai stati. Una volta avevano vissuto nello stesso mondo ma adesso, erano in due dimensioni diverse.   
Mordendosi le labbra, Sasuke chiuse gli occhi.

Amicizia, uh?

Che cosa intendeva esattamente Naruto? Erano stati quei sentimenti che gli avevano permesso di capire che Sasuke non si sentiva a casa? Che Konoha lo faceva sentire in trappola, in pericolo e semplicemente indifferente?

Si chiedeva come avrebbe reagito Naruto a quei sentimenti, questa volta. In qualche modo, c'erano così tante cose tra di loro che non potevano combaciare e di sicuro quella sarebbe stata una di esse.

Ma non poteva evitarlo. Da molto tempo non aveva più una casa e i pettegolezzi attorno l'ospedale erano un chiaro segno che non sarebbe mai più stato considerato come uno shinobi di Konoha. Sospettava che l'unica ragione per cui non avessero ancora messo fine alle sue sofferenze era perché la posizione di Hogake, abbandonata da Tsunade, era passata a Kakashi.

Stare tra le mura di Konoha lo faceva sentire irrequieto e debole. C'era ancora molto che doveva superare, così tante cose da aggiustare e analizzare. Si sentiva stranamente in pace con se stesso ora che aveva lasciato sfogare la sua vendetta e gli ideali di rivoluzione ma era pieno di rimpianti e con un peso opprimente sulle spalle. Tutti i peccati commessi lo dilaniavano dall'interno e sapeva che doveva purificarli o sarebbe impazzito.

Lui e Naruto non avevano ancora parlato. O meglio, Naruto aveva continuato a blaterare raccontando a Sasuke cosa aveva fatto e le avventure che aveva affrontato da quando si erano separati -parole che Sasuke assimilava automaticamente ma senza prestarvi troppa attenzione.

Eppure non aveva detto a Naruto del suo passato. Francamente non c'era molto da dire, fatti che Naruto non conoscesse già, mentre alcune cose era meglio lasciarle non dette e seppellirle per sempre. 

Sasuke si mordicchió il labbro, avvertendo gli occhi pizzicare quando guardò le bende del braccio incompleto di Naruto. Avevano entrambi perso un braccio durante quel combattimento. Naruto si era spinto così lontano, solo per lui...  
C'era qualcosa a cui Sasuke non avrebbe mai potuto rimediare. Quei sentimenti che Naruto aveva spinto con forza in lui... Si chiedeva se Naruto stesso li avesse capiti. Si chiedeva se capisse, in particolare, cosa volessero dire per Sasuke. Forse non lo capiva. No, sicuramente no, ero stupido e ignaro come sempre. 

Ancora, quei sentimenti vivevano dentro lui ed era difficile gestirli. Non sapeva cosa farci o come cambiarli perché assumessero un significato diverso e costituissero un fardello meno pesante.

Finché non avesse trovato un modo per tenerli sotto controllo pensava che non avrebbe potuto essere quel tipo di amico che Naruto voleva che fosse. 

Prendendo un respiro profondo,  Sasuke si lasciò cadere indietro sui cuscini e chiuse gli occhi. La ferita dove il braccio sinistro era stato distrutto aveva cominciato a far male un'altra volta. Di solito, evitava di prendere antidolorifici ma Sakura li aveva obbligati sapendo che ne avrebbe approfittato per autoinfliggersi una punizione e in quel momento ringraziava che Sakura non fosse lì in giro e potesse soffrire come si deve -un male che gli ricordava ciò che aveva quasi perso; un braccio non era niente quando pensava che sarebbe stato senza luce, felicità e il suo più importante legame.

Aveva quasi perso Naruto. Realizzó che senza di lui la sua solitudine presto o tardi lo avrebbe ucciso.  
   
E anche se lui e le orme di Naruto non fossero state destinate ad incontrarsi, fino a quando il ragazzo sarebbe stato vivo sapeva che non sarebbe mai stato solo. 

Perché aveva sopportato tutto, pensando di essere solo con se stesso ma da qualche parte, nel profondo, sapeva che lá  fuori il suo biondo compagno di team lo stava ancora cercando. E sapeva che sarebbe sempre stato così ed era sicuro che sarebbe stato tutto a posto.   
 


	2. Capitolo II

Poteva percepire la presenza di Sasuke lì intorno, forte, allettante, coinvolgente e non sapeva come comportarsi a riguardo. Non c'era una specifica via da seguire, cosa completamente nuova per lui dato che l'amico aveva sempre lasciato delle tracce sulla strada da percorrere ma in quel momento,  Naruto non aveva idea di ciò che avrebbe dovuto fare della sua vita.    
  
Sasuke non era tornato da quando era partito mesi prima ma di tanto in tanto, durante le missioni, lo poteva sentire ed era sicuro che era lo stesso anche per lui. A volte i loro cammini si incrociavano, per pochissimo, e altre volte Sasuke non andava da lui -di proposito, supponeva.  
  
La sua partenza era stato qualcosa che Naruto non aveva sopportato ma aveva capito allo stesso tempo. Sasuke stava scappando un'altra volta ma d'altronde come avrebbe potuto essere abbastanza forte da cominciare una nuova vita se non riusciva nemmeno ad accettare se stesso e superare ciò che aveva fatto?  
  
La luna rischiarava le sconfinate distese di riso davanti a lui e le scrutó attentamente in cerca di movimenti. Eccetto per il fruscio delle foglie, la foresta dietro di lui era insolitamente tranquilla ma ciò non lo turbava. Le temperature si erano abbassate notevolmente dato che novembre era alle porte.   
  
Un refolo di vento lo scosse e Naruto ebbe appena il tempo di rendersene conto prima di sentire qualcosa di appuntito spingere sulla zona tra le scapole, facendolo immobilizzare.   
  
Non c'era alcun dubbio su chi appartenesse l'intenso chakra familiare dietro di lui. Non c'era dubbio che ciò che pungeva la schiena era la punta di una katana ma non si sentiva minacciato -se anche lo fosse stato, una scarica di adrenalina lo aveva invaso, offuscandogli la mente.   
  
Sasuke era tornato.  
  
"Incosciente come al solito" disse una voce pericolosamente bassa e quasi seducente dietro di lui "Non impari mai vero, Naruto?"  
  
Lasciandosi sfuggire un sospiro Naruto sorrise, senza tuttavia osare voltarsi "Lo sapevo che eri tu" disse fiducioso.  
  
"Quindi abbassi la guardia?" Chiese Sasuke con tono beffardo "Che stupido. Mai abbassare la guardia, nemmeno di fronte a me."  
  
"Altrimenti?" Naruto lo canzonó, un tono di sfida nella voce "Mi ucciderai?"  
  
Sasuke non esitó. "È possibile"  
  
Suo malgrado, Naruto roteó gli occhi. Avrebbe giurato di conoscere l'amico come il dorso della sua mano ma non era sicuro da dove arrivassero determinate azioni.  
  
"Sasuke..." Fece per girarsi ma si ritrovò la punta della spada premuta con più forza nella schiena, non abbastanza da perforarlo ma quanto bastava per essere minacciosa, così rimase lì dove era.  
  
"Non muoverti" gli intimó Sasuke "Che ci fai qui?"  
  
"Il tuo chakra mi ha attirato" mormorò Naruto guardando l'amico oltre la spalla.  
  
"Potrei benissimo prenderti in giro" rispose semplicemente.  
  
Neanche in un mondo parallelo Naruto avrebbe mai preso in considerazione l'idea che Sasuke non si sarebbe mostrato dopo averlo chiamato e quindi si, era abbastanza arrogante da credere che non avrebbe mai fatto una cosa del genere.  
  
Forse stava dando l'Uchiha per scontato ma nella mente gli piaceva credere che Sasuke volesse vederlo tanto quanto lo desiderava lui.  
  
"È chiaro che non lo stai facendo" disse sfidandolo.   
  
L'altro non rispose per alcuni istanti. Poi, la pressione tra le scapole sparì.  
  
"A volte mi fai davvero incazzare" sbottò.  
  
Naruto si voltò, accogliendo la comparsa di Sasuke. Rispetto all'ultima volta che si erano visti i vestiti dell'amico erano decisamente più consumati. Non riusciva ancora a capacitarsi del poncho e delle bande attorno alla testa. Non gli piaceva, chiaramente Sasuke stava conducendo una vita da viaggiatore andando incontro a molti ostacoli e tralasciando altri aspetti ma sembrava in buona salute, incredibilmente, e stava affrontando quel viaggio piuttosto bene.  
  
"Ti trovo bene" osservò Naruto, concedendogli un piccolo sorriso appena Sasuke reinserí la katana dietro la schiena con un gesto fluido, gli occhi neri puntati su di lui. "Però quel poncho è davvero orribile. Sembri una vecchia signora."  
  
"Parla il tizio col peggior gusto in fatto di moda che io abbia mai incontrato" ribatté Sasuke squadrandolo dall'alto verso il basso, freddo. "Il tuo abbigliamento peggiora col passare degli anni. E i tuoi capelli sono ridicoli".  
  
"La tua faccia è ridicola" rispose Naruto, il sorriso che sparì sostituito da uno sguardo offeso. Per sua sorpresa, la bocca di Sasuke si incurvó in un sorriso sghembo.  
  
"Sakura e Sai sono qui intorno" commentò, cambiando discorso.  
  
"Sì sono in una locanda in un villaggio non lontanissimo da qui, addormentati suppongo" borbottó Naruto indifferente "Ho avvertito la tua presenza e ho pensato di venire a vederti"  
  
Sasuke annuì "Sembra pratico il tuo nuovo braccio"  
  
Disincrociando le braccia Naruto sollevò la destra per far vedere a Sasuke il suo pugno aprirsi e chiudersi.   
  
"Sì, c'è voluto un po' ma adesso i muscoli si stanno rafforzando e i nervi reagiscono bene" spiegò vivacemente, sorridendo ancora. " Non riesco ancora a sentirlo bene, però. Dovresti procurarti il tuo nuovo braccio il prima possibile perché tutto il processo di cure è una palla."  
  
"Sì..." annuì Sasuke, gli occhi che si addolcirono. Si guardò un attimo attorno e indicó col dito un grosso albero vicino a loro. "Sediamoci là un momento"   
  
Naruto acconsentì e seguì il ragazzo più alto per sedersi sotto l'albero, lui a gambe incrociate con la schiena appoggiata al tronco, Sasuke di fronte a lui seduto sulle ginocchia con la schiena dritta. Il suolo era morbido e coperto da foglie secche e rametti.  
  
Naruto occhieggió l'amico, interrogandosi a proposito dell'aura semplice e serena che proveniva dall'altro. Era diversa. Sasuke stesso era diverso, per qualche ragione, persino negli abiti consumati sotto il chiarore della luna emanava una sensazione di mistero che lo faceva sembrare fiero e ancora più affascinante di qualsiasi altra persona che Naruto avesse mai incontrato. Ciò lo rendeva stranamente felice.   
  
"Che cosa hai fatto ultimamente?" Chiese impacciato, mentre giocava con un laccio dei pantaloni.  
  
"Ho solo viaggiato" rispose con un' elegante alzata di spalle. "Ero sulla strada per andare a Konoha, a dire il vero"  
  
Naruto si tiró su di scatto "Oh, torneremo a casa tra due giorni" esclamò eccitato "Possiamo tornare tutti insieme"  
  
"Devo fare una deviazione" spiegò Sasuke, il tono dispiaciuto nella sua voce deluse Naruto.  
  
"Che palle che sei..." grugní, appoggiandosi al tronco dell'albero "Allora, come va il viaggio?"  
  
"Tutto bene" gli occhi neri erano piantati nei suoi, calmi ma imperscrutabili. "Ho meditato, visto cose e incontrato persone. Ho aderito a una religione più o meno. Ma soprattutto ho trascorso il tempo pensando e riflettendo."  
  
"E come sta andando?" Chiese provocandolo "Sei riuscito a capirti?"  
  
"Certo" ghignó Sasuke, accontentandolo "Sto imparando come...Accettare e superare certe cose su me stesso. Tu invece? "  
  
"Non è successo niente di nuovo" Naruto si grattó la nuca "Stanno ancora ricostruendo il villaggio. Kakashi se la cava alla grande come Hogake e con l'aiuto degli altri Paesi il nostro si sta riprendendo.  
  
Annunendo con approvazione, Sasuke disse "È un bene"  
  
Calò il silenzio tra loro, mentre Sasuke guardò a lato per contemplare delle rocce sul terreno. Era buio ma la luna dipingeva lo scenario attorno con dei freddi toni di argento.  
  
"Mi sembri stranamente pensieroso" osservò Naruto.  
  
"Stavo pensando alla mia vita e al futuro" ammise Sasuke aggrottando le sopracciglia. Ripose lo sguardo su di lui  "Lo fai mai? Pensare a come sarà il tuo futuro?"  
  
La domanda era inaspettata per il biondo. "Ecco...So che voglio diventare Hogake" rispose. Poté avvertire il cambiamento di umore ma non riuscì a dire il perché. "Ci impiegheró un po' ma sto lavorando sodo. Veramente non penso al futuro ma vivo un giorni per volta, credo"  
  
Ancora una volta, Sasuke ci mise qualche secondo per parlare ma quando lo fece, le parole che uscirono dalle sue labbra non erano esattamente quelle che Naruto si aspettava di sentire.  
  
"Stavo pensando sul fatto che forse non tornerò a Konoha per sempre."  
  
Rabbrividendo, Naruto si raddrizzó di scatto "Cosa intendi dire?"  
  
Non andava bene. Aveva avuto paura che Sasuke avrebbe potuto compiere una decisione del genere ma aveva comunque sperato che il viaggio di redenzione sarebbe stato sufficiente per fargli capire dove fosse casa sua e dove appartenesse.   
  
"Non sono più uno Shinobi di Konoha, quindi non sarò mai in grado di sostenere esami o lavorare per il villaggio" spiegò Sasuke usando la mano destra per grattare distrattamente la restante parte del braccio sinistro, un'azione che non sfuggì a Naruto "Questi ultimi mesi sono stati illuminanti per me. Mi sento come se dovessi essere là fuori, esplorando il mondo per essere sicuro di trovare il modo di cambiarlo. Voglio compiere buone azioni e aiutare il più possibile le persone. Tornerò al villaggio ogni tanto ma non starò qui a lungo."   
  
"Io...Konoha è la tua casa, Sasuke " mormorò Naruto, col cuore che sprofondava "Vuoi davvero lasciare tutto e farti vedere una volta all'anno o cose così?"  
  
"È ciò che ha più senso per me" dichiarò l'Uchiha, ancora con un'espressione pacata "E la mia casa da tempo non è più qui. A parte te e la volontà di mio fratello non c'è niente che mi leghi a questo posto."  
  
Non si parlarono per qualche secondo.   
  
Voleva urlare a Sasuke, dirgli che era solo uno stronzo pieno di problemi e ficcargli un po' di buon senso nella zucca, ancora, ma allo stesso tempo capiva perfettamente la situazione dalla quale proveniva l'amico. Dopo tutto quello che gli era successo, dopo ciò che Konoha aveva causato a lui e al suo clan anche se il villaggio avesse avuto un particolare significato grazie al rapporto col fratello, era comprensibile che Sasuke si sentisse fuori posto e indignato. Ma questo non voleva dire che Naruto lo avrebbe accettato.  
  
Un conto era concedergli un po' di spazio per se stesso, un altro era sapere che il divario tra loro - che era sicuro sarebbe svanito presto - sarebbe stato ancora presente dopo tutto quel tempo.  
  
"Non fare quella faccia" disse Sasuke, mostrandosi comprensivo sul suo umore.   
  
"Non so nemmeno cosa pensare; sono solo arrabbiato" sibiló Naruto, stringendo i pugni nel tessuto dei pantaloni. "Stronzo"  
  
Ma non riuscì ad avere il coraggio di far sembrare serio l'insulto. Per lui era inutile avere vicino Sasuke 24 ore al giorno se non era felice ma non significava che poteva andarsene a vagare per il mondo per il resto della sua vita.  
  
"Hai mai pensato a noi due?" Gli chiese Sasuke di punto in bianco, la voce morbida come la seta. "A come vuoi che sia il nostro rapporto? Hai mai immaginato noi due andare d'accordo, fare tutto insieme nel tempo libero,  andare a pranzo e cose così?"  
  
Naruto fece una smorfia.  
  
"Beh, certo" gli occhi azzurri si spalancarono per la sorpresa annegando nel grigio intenso dell'altro "L'ho sempre fatto. Lo speravo per quando saresti tornato a casa ma poi te ne sei andato..."  
  
Naruto scosse la testa. Sasuke le sapeva già queste cose, cos'era quella domanda inutile?   
  
"Mi sei mancato durante questo anno e mezzo, Sasuke. Non è mai facile quando non ci sei. Non lo è mai stato"  
  
"Sì,  è per questo che mi hai cercato per tre anni" replicò il ragazzo ironico. Scostó un  ciuffo dagli occhi e guardó in basso, l'espressione più seria mentre le dita giocherellavano con dei fili d'erba vicini alla gamba. "Mi chiedo se tu ti renda conto del fatto che esistano altre opzioni per noi"  
  
Per qualche ragione, le parole di Sasuke fecero aumentare i battiti del ragazzo. Non capiva l'onda di emozioni che lo travolse e non poté staccare gli occhi dal suo viso.   
  
"Uh?" Fu tutto quello che riuscì a dire, confuso e disorientato.  
  
"Usuratonkachi" mormorò Sasuke guardandolo con la coda dell'occhio prima di tornare a osservare l'erba. "Non sono come te. Non riesco a farmi nuovi amici come fai tu e non mi piacciono le persone. Sicuramente comprenderai anche tu la profondità del nostro legame."  
  
"Beh si, ma questo non vuol dire che mi bevo questa palla" reagì Naruto "Perché è quello che stai facendo proprio ora. Vuoi ancora chiuderti in te stesso e affrontare tutto da solo, non voglio che tu lo sia, te l'ho già detto..."  
  
"E se ci fossero altre opzioni, Naruto?" Lo interruppe Sasuke con una proposta che Naruto non si sarebbe mai aspettato. "Cosa faresti se a parte essere Hogake trovassi qualcosa d'altro che ti soddisfacesse allo stesso modo?"  
  
Dove voleva arrivare?  
  
Naruto deglutí a forza, sentendosi improvvisamente a disagio. Non riusciva a capire cosa stesse succedendo ma intuiva che gli stava sfuggendo qualcosa di fondamentale anche se non sapeva cosa.  
  
"Io...non capisco"  
  
Sasuke sembrò scegliere con cura le parole "Ho dei progetti per il mio futuro e non sono connessi al villaggio o qualunque cosa tu stia pensando" spiegò con gli occhi che si indurirono assottigliandosi "Voglio poter fare la cosa giusta. Cioè aiutare le persone e vedere come posso cambiare il mondo con le mie stesse mani. Quando si tratta di te, voglio che tu abbia tutto ciò che ti meriti: amici, famiglia, rispetto...Ne hai bisogno ma io solo non posso dartelo."  
  
"Ma ho sempre voluto te al mio lato!" Gridò Naruto sporgendosi in avanti troppo velocemente così da finire a carponi di fronte a lui. "Ho acconsentito alla tua decisione di stare da solo per un po' per sistemarti le idee in testa ma voglio che torni a casa e alla fine-"  
  
"Fa silenzio e fammi parlare" sbottò Sasuke spaventandolo "Non succederà e lo sai bene quanto me" Come se avesse realizzato che aveva parlato si schiarí la gola e costrinse la voce a uscire "So che tu appartieni a questo posto. Dovresti fare qualsiasi cosa sia in tuo potere per diventare Hogake e dovresti concedere a qualche ragazza di amarti e darti una vera famiglia"  
  
"Sasuke..."  
  
"Ma posso capire...come può essere per te, avere avere un'altra scelta? Sapere che potresti avere un altro destino, diverso da quello che ti aspetti ora" Sasuke lo fissò intensamente "Ad esempio...Potresti unirti a me e potremmo visitare insieme il mondo, ci sono tante cose che non sai e che penso dovresti scoprire. Ci sono molte altre possibilità di rivoluzione a parte le soluzioni di un Kage e io credo che insieme potremmo farcela. In un modo diverso questa volta, come hanno fatto Madara e Hashirama. E potremmo sempre dare una mano al villaggio, naturalmente."  
  
E qui fu dove a Naruto mancò il fiato.  
  
"Ma cosa stai dicendo?" Rantoló.  
  
"Sto dicendo che hai due opzioni, ecco cosa" Sasuke sollevò una mano e afferrò una foglia che si era infilata tra i capelli di Naruto. La osservò come se fosse stata la cosa più interessante in cui si fosse mai imbattuto. "Immagina di avere me da una parte e Konoha dall'altra. Non ti costringerei mai a scegliere ma alla fine lo dovrai fare perché la tua idea del felice team 7 non si avvererá. E come ho detto, non starò qui in giro a lungo"   
  
Spinto da un moto di panico o rabbia -non lo sapeva nemmeno lui- Naruto si sollevò sulle ginocchia e afferrò Sasuke per le spalle fulminandolo con lo sguardo, i denti serrati, mentre l'altro si limitò semplicemente a ricambiare lo sguardo con aria di sfida.   
  
"Perché devi fare così..." sibiló, la voce che si incrinó controllando a malapena le emozioni che per qualche motivo gli facevano tremare le mani. "Perché non puoi...cercare di trovare qualcosa d'altro per te stesso? Avere amici, cercare un lavoro anche senza essere uno shinobi?" Le mani di Naruto scivolato lungo il tessuto ruvido del poncho color crema, come ad accarezzargli le braccia e quando trovò solo il gomito destro si sentì sopraffare dalla familiare fitta di tristezza. Lo fece arrabbiare soprattutto la sensazione di afferrare qualcosa ma di non sentirla per davvero. La voce si ammorbidí. "Non deve essere sempre tutto o bianco o nero, sai?"  
  
"Ma lo è" mormorò Sasuke di rimando, spostando lo sguardo sui lineamenti di Naruto. "Essere uno shinobi è ciò che sono io. E non mi interessano gli amici o fare sempre le stesse cose giorni dopo giorno. Mi ucciderebbe e ho promesso che avrei portato a termine il mio volere"  
  
Le mani di Naruto risalirono e poté quasi giurare di sentire l'amico tremare. Inspirando, strinse le mani sulle braccia di Sasuke, vicino alle spalle.   
  
"Io...Konoha è la mia casa" disse balbettando leggermente "Io...voglio stare con tutti, voglio proteggere e continuare a impegnarmi per diventare degno di essere Hogake. È il mio sogno ed è per ciò che ho combattuto fino ad ora." Sapeva che lo stava implorando  ma non gli importava. Comprendeva Sasuke, sapeva cosa volesse per lui sentirsi chiedere una cosa del genere ma allo stesso tempo aveva bisogno di lui per avere la conferma che ci teneva, che non avere  Sasuke intorno lo avrebbe distrutto. "Ma Sasuke, ti voglio qui con me comunque, te l'ho detto! Non essere così,  non andare via ancora. Lo sai che ho bisogno di te, lo sai che voglio..."  
  
Sasuke appoggiò la mano sul suo petto e lo allontanò, confuso, ma Naruto non lo lasciò.  
  
"Ma non capisci cosa tu ho appena detto?"  
  
"SÌ! E sto dicendo-"  
  
"No, evidentemente non hai capito niente" lo contraddisse Sasuoe irritato "Non importa, Naruto. Lasciamo perdere"  
  
"No!" Si ribellò lui scuotendo la testa con vigore  "Ti prego...Torna a casa con noi. Troveremo insieme una soluzione, lo diciamo a Kakashi-sensei, lui saprà-"  
  
"Sono a casa adesso" rispose secco Sasuke, afflitto. "Non posso chiedere a Kakashi di fare di più di quel che ha già fatto" spiegò stancamente abbozzando un mezzo sorriso con aria sconfitta. "È buffo. Conoscevo già la tua risposta, eppure mi hai sorpreso."  
  
Fu come una schiaffo in faccia per Naruto. Sentì la presa della mano allentarsi lentamente fino a rilasciare l'amico. Senza dire un'altra parola, Sasuke si alzò e si sistemó i vestiti e mentre lo guardava a bocca aperta Naruto era certo di essersi perso qualcosa e che quel qualcosa era appena andato in frantumi tra loro. Non si sbagliava ma ancora non riusciva a capire cosa avesse ferito Sasuke.  
  
Non voleva fargli del male. Pensava che Sasuke avrebbe capito i suoi sentimenti come lui aveva capito i suoi. Avrebbe dovuto parlarne -parlare di come sistemare le cose tra loro e fare in modo che tutti ne beneficiassero. Sasuke sapeva benissimo del valore che aveva Konoha per lui così come lui sapeva che non valeva lo stesso per Sasuke.  
  
Ma dopo tutto quello che aveva passato insieme e separati erano davvero condannati ad essere diversi i loro destini?  
  
Anche nonostante quanto fossero connessi?  
  
Il suono di passi che calpestavano le foglie secche lo risveglió dallo stato di shock, spingendolo ad alzarsi per vedere Sasuke allonatanarsi, deciso a lasciare la foresta.  
  
"Dove diavolo credi di andare?" Gli urlò Naruto, pugni serrati e gola secca.  
  
Sasuke smise di camminare. "Me ne vado" disse candidamente, guardandolo da sopra la spalla. "L'unico motivo per cui sono venuto era perché volevo parlarti proprio di questo."  
  
"Non puoi andartene senza spiegare cosa diavolo vuoi fare!" Sibiló Naruto, frustrato. "Io non ti capisco! Lo so come ti senti, non volevo feriti ma sei dannatamente difficile da seguire ogni cazzo di volta"  
  
"Sarei io quello difficile?" Il tono di Sasuke era ingannevole, basso ma all'orecchio era feroce e decisamente scocciato.  
  
"Perché sei arrabbiato con me?" Volle sapere Naruto con le spalle che si abbassarono, arrendevoli "Dimmelo così posso capire"  
  
Sasuke si girò verso di lui e lo squadró con quegli occhi profondi, gelidi. Attraverso quelle fessure nere Naruto poteva scorgere la battaglia interiore che si scuoteva dentro lui.  
  
Sasuke inspiró violentemente con le narici frementi distorcendo i lineamenti in una faccia così spaventosa che Naruto si vide costretto a fare un passo indietro, non riconoscendo il suo miglior amico.  
  
"Sai perché sono arrabbiato, Naruto?" Sasuke ringhió trattenendo a stento la rabbia "Perché tu sei così fottutamente inconsapevole di tutto che non riesci nemmeno a distinguere quello che c'è davanti al tuo naso. E la cosa peggiore è che potrei spiegarti tutto ma tu finiresti comunque a dare di matto o a non  prendermi sul serio perché sei quel cazzo di ragazzo che deve per forza capire da solo" Sasuke scosse la testa e la rabbia venne rimpiazzata dalla sola delusione. "E sai cosa mi fa davvero incazzare? Che tu quando finalmente realizzi che scelte hai fatto e capisci cosa vuoi veramente è sempre troppo tardi per tornare indietro e rimediare. E fidati, non puoi sempre rimediare ai tuoi errori"  
  
Mentre non aveva idea per cosa lo accusasse Sasuke, lo spaventava l'idea che si sarebbero separati di nuovo, nel vero senso della parola. Ma la voce era incastrata in gola, il cuore straziato.  
  
Cosa mi sfugge? Pensò disperatemente.  
  
Cosa dovrei fare?  
  
"Sasuke..."  
  
Anche pronunciare il suo nome lo feriva e non si capacitava del perché.  
  
Sasuke sospirò. "Ci vedremo quando torno," disse con uno sprezzante gesto di saluto. "Stammi bene"  
  
E Naruto fu solo in grado di guardarlo, incapace di disfarsi della sensazione di aver appena mandato a rotoli tutto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Certo che Naruto è proprio lento a capire :') e andando avanti sarà sempre peggio, non capisce mai niente.  
> Povero Sasuke, questo capitolo mi ferisce nel profondo ogni volta che lo leggo .   
> Grazie a chi segue, ci vediamo al prossimo capitolo <3


	3. Capitolo III

"Ayame-san, tocca a me oggi!" Esclamò Sakura allegra mentre entravano nel chioschetto e si sedette alla sua sinistra sullo sgabello.  
  
" Sei gentile oggi, Sakura-chan" disse Ayame con un sorriso.  
  
"È vero" si intromise Naruto, sollevando sorpreso le sopracciglia quando Sakura gli sorrise raggiante.  
  
"Il solito per voi?" Chiese Ayame e annuirono entrambi.  
  
Appena la giovane cuoca voltò loro le spalle per aiutare il padre, Teuchi-san, Naruto guardò a lato per cercare l'amica che stava con gli occhi socchiusi e l'aria sognante, il mento appoggiato su una mano. L'espressione di una totale gioia sul suo viso era sconosciuta per lui e per qualche ragione non si sentiva a proprio agio.  
  
"Sembri proprio felice" osservò sospettoso. Lei aprì gli occhi e lo sbirció prima di ridacchiare.  
  
"Beh, forse perché lo sono" disse semplicemente con un sogghigno.  
  
"È perché abbiamo finalmente un appuntamento?" Le chiese sapendo che era di buon umore e poteva quindi permettersi di scherzare senza il rischio di essere preso a pugni.  
  
Come volevasi dimostrare, lei rise "Oh, piantala, non essere stupido" rispose dandogli un colpetto affettuoso sul braccio. "Prima di tutto, se questo fosse un appuntamento saresti tu a pagare i nostri pranzi e poi tu hai una fidanzata ora, non puoi frequentare altre ragazze"  
  
Naruto incrociò le braccia sul petto guardando il soffitto. "Huh...hai ragione"  
  
Pensare al fatto di avere una ragazza era davvero strano, rifletté. Era recente quindi sia per lui che per Hinata era la prima volta in molte cose. Non aveva mai avuto una relazione prima e a dirla tutta non era certo di essere bravo come fidanzato ma Hinata sembrava felice quindi immaginava che stesse facendo qualcosa di giusto. Ma era ancora confuso dal concetto in sé.  
  
Gli piaceva tanto Hinata, anche se non era in grado di stabilire con certezza quando o dove fosse nato quel sentimento. Ma avere qualcuno al proprio fianco era un bene, nonostante alcuni aspetti fossero ancora strani e imbarazzanti, e pensava che col tempo sarebbero migliorati come coppia.  
  
Ciò nonostante, l'idea di "coppia" non era come quella che si era immaginato.   
  
"Comunque, come sta Hinata-chan?" Chiese Sakura sinceramente interessata.  
  
"Sta bene" rispose Naruto con una piccola alzata di spalle e un sorriso. "Ma ehi, io voglio sapere come mai sei così in aria"  
  
Il sorriso le si allargó ancora di più e le guance si tinsero di un rosa acceso "È un segreto!"  
  
"Io ti dico sempre tutto, Sakura" si lamentó Naruto girandosi verso di lui sullo sgabello e le afferó il polso, scuotendolo un po' "Dai, dimmelo!"  
  
"Non è niente di speciale" disse lei divertita.  
  
"Lo voglio sapere comunque" si lagnó.  
  
"E va bene" si arrese Sakura alzando gli occhi al cielo e liberando il polso dalla sua stretta "Ma devi promettermi che non lo dirai a nessuno"  
  
Naruto annuì vigorosamente. Amava il fatto che dopo tutti quegli anni Sakura avesse imparato a fidarsi di lui, non solo come un compagno shinobi ma anche come un migliore amico.  
  
"Giurin giurello? " chiese scherzosamente sollevando la mano con il mignolo disteso.   
  
"Giurin giurello" promise Naruto intrecciando il mignolo con il suo. Lei annuì soddisfatta e si avvicinó maggiormente a lui, così da non essere ascoltati. Curioso, Naruto si abbassò per avvicinarsi al suo viso con l'orecchio per sentire meglio.  
  
"Penso che Sasuke abbia finalmente iniziato a notarmi" bisbiglió eccitata.  
  
Si allontanò un poco guardando il viso gioioso con occhi sbarrati "Che intendi dire?"  
  
Lei arrossí ancora "Non voglio farlo passare per una notizia bomba ancora, ecco perché non voglio che il villaggio lo sappia...Ma stiamo trascorrendo più tempo insieme quando viene a trovarci...Non molto ma è già qualcosa di più, no?"  
  
Naruto aprì e richiuse la bocca stupidamente. Sapeva che tutto quello che la sua amica poteva vedere era un'espressione di genuino stupore stampata in faccia ma dentro di sé si sentiva come se qualcuno gli avesse gettato addosso un secchio di acqua gelida.   
  
Non sapeva come definire quella sensazione per l'assurda e assolutamente inaspettata notizia ma non si sentiva per niente a suo agio.  
  
Sembrava che il mondo stesse andando in frantumi sotto i suoi piedi e lui era incapace di fare qualcosa per impedirlo.  
  
Sasuke si stava interessando a Sakura? Ora? Perché? Come? Dopo tutto quello che le aveva detto e fatto? Dopo aver lasciato più volte il villaggio anche se aveva fatto pace con il team 7?  
  
Non era mai lì. A cosa diavolo stava pensando?  
  
Non aveva alcun senso.  
  
Improvvisamente Naruto si sentì schiacciato da enormi muri invisibili -muri che non c'erano mai stati prima. Stava male.  
  
E si sentiva terribilmente in colpa nei confronti di Sakura perché in quanto suo amico avrebbe dovuto essere felice per loro, no? Aveva riportato Sasuke a casa anche per lei, oltre che per lui. Aveva rinunciato alla sua cotta da ragazzino per permetterle di rimanere fedele al suo amore per il loro compagno. Sakura se lo meritava, per tutto quello che aveva passato, per non aver mai smesso di amarlo -anche se mentendo a Naruto sul fatto che lo amasse lo aveva ferito.  
  
Aveva senso. Nella sua testa aveva pensato che Sasuke avrebbe accettato i sentimenti della ragazza per lui ma siccome non gli aveva mai dato questa impressione in due anni e mezzo Naruto aveva finito per riconoscere che forse Sasuke non era portato a stare con gente così.  
  
Ad essere onesti, doveva ammettere che le cose erano diventate strane tra loro dopo la conversazione che avevano avuto qualche mese prima ai campi di riso e solo molto dopo quell'episodio aveva cominciato a uscire con Hinata. In qualche modo aveva capito cosa gli avesse detto Sasuke ma ancora non era riuscito a scoprire cosa lo avesse fatto arrabbiare così tanto. Sasuke continuava a sparare le sue stronzate sul fatto che non era come lui e non poteva sopportare le altre persone e Naruto stesso non accettava quell'idea demenziale.  
  
Ma lo aveva investito come un'onda. Ricordava bene la conversazione.  
  
Tutto quello che aveva fatto e detto Sasuke, quello che stava facendo, anche con Sakura...  
  
Spalancò gli occhi, incredulo...Sasuke voleva veramente che andasse via con lui perché...  
  
No...non poteva essere...O si? Il mondo in cui l'aveva cercato, le cose che non gli aveva detto ma che insinuavano cosa avevano fatto insieme, il continuo andersene.  
  
Sasuke non era come lui, era certo. E adesso stava incasinando tutto un'altra volta. Quel bastardo.  
  
Cosa diavolo stai pensando di fare, Sasuke?  
  
 E per peggiorare di più le cose... Naruto non era per niente contento nei suo confronti ma era invece arrabbiato con se stesso. Se davvero provava quella cose per lui allora perché...  
  
Come ho pututo essere così stupido?  
  
"Naruto?" Chiese Sakura preoccupata dato che si era perso nei pensieri un po' più del dovuto.   
  
Naruto scosse la testa, deglutendo l'enorme blocco che si era fermato in gola.  
  
"Beh.." disse sforzandosi di sorridere "se è davvero come pensi, è fantastico, Sakura-chan. Spero che le cose vadano al meglio tra di voi"  
  
Odiava mentire quando tutto quello che voleva dirle era di aprire gli occhi e rendersi conto di quello che stava facendo Sasuke e di quello che le aveva fatto in passato.   
  
Ma la gioia nei suoi occhi e quel genuino sollievo alla sua approvazione erano una fitta al cuore. Sembrava così felice che non poteva farle altre domande e distruggerle il sogno.  
  
La fantasia di Sasuke come il suo principe azzurro non si sarebbe mai avverata.  
  
Ma chi era lui per parlare quando Sasuke era sempre stato meglio di lui e al di sopra di qualsiasi altra persona?  
  
E ciò era triste, per entrambi.  
  
"Grazie Naruto" disse lei dolcemente con gli occhi scintillanti "Vuol dire molto per me" 


End file.
